hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Breeding Events
There are four types of breeding events that commonly cycle through the game: Breeding Event (or Lucky Week), Pure-Breeding Event, Twins Breeding Event and Fantasy Breeding Event. The Event Board will show if a breeding event is available. There may also be an icon on the Breeding House. Breeding Event (Lucky Week) The event offers three perks: * The cost of breeding is up to 50% off * One free boost to up the chances of the horse you want daily * Breeding takes less time than usual The perks are available no matter what you are breeding, but the savings are better with common horses than Exclusives or Constellations. The daily free boost stacks up, so it is possible to keep boosting the same foal every day until the end of the event. To do this, you have to visit the breeding house every day to use the free boost but not spin the wheel of fortune until the last day of the event. This way you can get over 30% boost to the horse you want for free. However, it means that your parent horses will be stuck in the breeding house for the entire week and you cannot breed anything else in that breeding house. Pure-Breeding Event You get the following two perks when you breed two horses of the same breed together: * Breeding takes less time than usual * If you use diamonds (or Dream Jewels) to up your chances, you will receive a bonus increase, which is half of the paid increase. So, if you usually would receive 10% increase with each boost, now you receive the regular 10% + 5% bonus. Twins Breeding Event This event is active every couple of months. During the event you have to collect Twins Points by visiting friends, petting friends' horses and breeding with friends' horses. Every day you can collect a maximum of 100 Twins Points. In addition to this, you can receive up to 10 points from 5 friends who visit your farm (2 from each friend). Once you have collected enough points, you can use them to receive two foals of opposite genders when you breed horses. Using the points does not reduce the accumulated points that count towards the milestone rewards. Fantasy Breeding Event This event is active every few months. During this event, you can breed Common Horse breeds for a chance to get a Fantasy Horse breed. The recipe is shown on the Event Board notification, and will also be available in the Horsepedia and during breeding attempts. You can refresh for a different recipe with Diamonds. The event offers three perks: *Breedings cost less coins *Breedings take less time *There is a daily free boost to increase your chance of getting the foal you want. You can stack the boost by adding it on the foal you want and then leaving the breeding without spinning the wheel. Come back next day and repeat again, until you feel like you have boosted enough or the event is ending. Category:Events